Kimi Ni Fureru Dake De
by Tyrre Pendragon
Summary: A transcript of an RPG of mine. Takes place in Kutou, visit our site (ch.2) for more info on time frame and such. R&R please!
1. Alone

Hi! This is a transcript of what happened at an RPG of mine. I thought it was good, so I posted it ^^ Tell me what'cha think. I've gotten permission from the other person to post this so…..  
  
+Author Comments+  
  
Nakago and the Shin Ten Shi Jo are not mine, they are Watase-sama's. Airen is a character of my own creation, and I will hurt anyone who uses her. ^.^ got it? Good.  
  
+The First four posts are set-up, Nakago is all alone at Kutou, but I wanted to keep it in anyways. So it'll be boring, but it's worth it+  
  
It was the same way as it had been for years. He was told what was to be done, and he did it. But this wasn't what he wanted. No, not since that day...  
  
Eyes scanned the room which he occupied. His revenge would come, someday. As long as he played the right strings... He smirked and moved a hand from his side to rest on his knee.  
  
Nakago smirked as he sat alone, dressed for sleep. Someday, hopefully not too far away, he would get his revenge. His smirk slipped away, and he sighed. He didn't let anyone see him this way, not when the armor about his heart was laid aside. He did want to get the Kutou emperor for what he had done, but thinking about it too often would not be for the best. He glared across the room. And out there were those who were the seishi for Suzaku. Perhaps he could use them... Maybe he could.  
  
He stood and leaned against a wall. And there was silence...  
  
Nakago stood at his bedside. His eyes looked over the room, making sure everything was in order. As he suspected, it was. He lowered himself to the bed, and lay, awake. His eyes closed, but yet he was still awake.  
  
As minutes ticked by, sleep finally came.  
  
Blue eyes slipped open, a sharp mind pulling out of pool of dreams. Some of those dreams were calm, refreshing dreams. Others would have brought weaker men wake with screams and tears. He lay upon his bed, body relaxed. He rolled onto his side and proped himself up with his elbow.  
  
There were things that needed to be done. Some could be skipped over, others could be quickly finished. Then there were those that had to been taken a step at a time. He nodded to himself, blond hair falling about his shoulders. Those were then ones he knew he must prepare with special care.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and paused, his feet touching the cool ground. His eyes closed for a moment, but then he shook his head once, and rose.  
  
  
  
Do you guys want me to leave the topic heading's and OOC comments in? I can if you want me too. Review Kudasai! 


	2. Gaijin Onna

Hi! This is a transcript of what happened at an RPG of mine. I thought it was good, so I posted it ^^ As if it were the RPG, POV's alternate Airen/Nakago/Airen/Nakago.  
  
Visit the RPG this came from!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/mtleikakuclub  
  
Read our Madness!  
  
Nakago and the Shin Ten Shi Jo are not mine; they are Watase-sama's. Airen is a character of my own creation, and I will hurt anyone who uses her. ^.^ got it? Good.  
  
A woman walks up to the gates of the palace, dressed in light traveling clothes, and a heavy cloth cape that wrapped around her and covered her head like a warm poncho. Small wisps of flaxen hair flicked out of the hood only to be pushed back by a gloved hand. Her blue eyes flashed, their color of moonlit ice, cold and unwavering.  
  
Half of her face was covered with a grayish-white cloth that crosses her cheeks and well-arched nose. She looked up at the high turrets of the palace. She sighed. All this way...please, guiding Mother, let it be for something great.  
  
Nakago stepped into his pants as sunlight crept through the window. With little effort, he had them around up and around his waist. His bare chest felt the cold of the morning, but Nakago pushed it away. It was not anything that should bother him.  
  
He shrugged into his shirt and tucked the bottom into the lip of his pants. He shook his head of beautiful blond hair, taking a deep breath of the morning air. He quickly put on his armor. Nakago was hardly seen without it on. He took a moment to gently coil his the black whip at his side. Blue eyes glittered and fair hair fell about his strong shoulders. The shogun stepped gracefully into the hall. Sure steps led him down the hall.  
  
The woman stood outside the gates, the guard refusing to budge. She sighed, and walked away, down the wall, and quietly slumped against it. She had traveled many days and many nights, sometimes forgoing meals because of the urgency of her mission. Why was it so urgent? She thought. Before she could answer herself, she was asleep  
  
Nakago felt as if he needed some time away from the people who thrived within the palace walls. Perhaps a brief walk would help soothe him. He snorted at the thought. He kept his gaze forward, never once looking to the side. The palace gates were coming into view. "Get out of the way," he whispered to the guard. The man nodded hastily, and let Nakago through. Nakago gave the palace guard a nod, and turned down one of the walls.  
  
The woman barely noticed a magical aura in her sleep and turned slightly away from it, a soft moan escaping her lips as she did.  
  
Nakago's ears caught the sound of a moan as he stalked around the palace wall. It intrigued him, since he currently had nothing better planed. Except that one day he would get his revenge. He knew that for a fact, but right now that did not hold importance to him. If he knew it, and worked with it slowly, it would come.  
  
He located the source of the moan and stood over the cloaked figure. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice neither caring nor cold.  
  
The woman awoke to the voice, and, figuring it was another soldier, didn't bother to look at him.  
  
"Sleeping, what does it look like?" She pulled her coat tighter around her.  
  
"Travelin' all day, cold an' no food an they don't evn let ya inta the gates" she mumbled incoherently.  
  
Nakago raised an eyebrow at her behavior. Most people weren't foolish enough to talk that indifferently to him. But then again, why should he care how this woman-by the sound of her voice-talked to him? There was hardly anyone that had talked kindly to him, like his mother had done...back before the incident.  
  
He fixed his cold gaze on her cloaked form. "So perhaps you were sleeping. And why would you be trying to enter the palace in the first place? I wouldn't think a woman traveling on her own would freely come to the palace. There must be a reason...." he folded his arms across his chest and waited for her reply.  
  
The woman snorted and stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know? It was just an intuition. Plus," she said, finally turning to him "I could always do a magic or weapons exhibition for his highness in exchange for..." she trailed off as his armor finally registered in her hunger-addled brain. Blue eyes met blue as she grinned sheepishly under her face covering. "Wrong person to give a litany to, ne?" she nervously replaced a strand of hair that had fallen over her face. Oh that hair, that had made her life so hard.  
  
Nakago instantly felt the urge to take his whip to this woman's back then and there, but restrained himself from doing so. There was no reason to punish her words when she had no idea to whom she had been speaking. "Forget it," he said in answer to her question about giving him a litany. "It doesn't matter."  
  
*So she came here because of intuition? Females...* he snorted and ran a hand through his blond hair in a casual manner, but still manages to have an air of authority about him. He began to turn away, but decided against the action and faced the cloaked woman again. "You're hungry, are you? Well then, I will take you inside, if only to get you something to eat." he turned away and motioned for her to follow.  
  
*I can't believe I'm doing this.* 


End file.
